The Randomness of Kingdom Hearts
by TheSuperGirlOfDreams
Summary: Several ideas that seem to come from nowhere. Take a look into the strange lives of our favorite characters. Anna is the girl next door.
1. Popular!

Disclaimer: "If I owned it, why would I waste my time writing this?"

* * *

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said one day.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna make you popular."

"You really don't have to do that. I mean, really, don't."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!" Axel smiled evilly.

"Axel, no-"

"Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I (And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I?)"

"I'm guessing me, having to listen to you." This was ignored.

"My tender heart Tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need-"

"Okay, you can stop now-"

"And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed-"

"That's just not nice."

"Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be:"

"I'm gonna need therapy after this..."

"Popu-lar!  
You're gonna be pop-u-lar!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys-"

"That's just wrong!"

"Little ways to flirt and flounce I'll show you what shoes to wear How to fix your hair Everything that really counts-"

"Sure you will..."

"To be popular I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts You'll be good at sports Know the slang you've got to know So let's start 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:"

"... There's nothing I can say to make you stop, is there?"

"Why, Roxas, look at you. You're beautiful!"

"I-I have to go..." Roxas made his escape now.

"You're welcome...

And though you protest Your disinterest I know clandestinely-

You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularit-y!

La la la la You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular As me!" He threw out his arms.

Zexion walked by and stared.

"You got into the sugar again, didn't you?"

"Maaaaaybe. Hey Zexion."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make you popular."

"For the love of sanity..."

* * *

Yes indeed, for the love of sanity. Inspiration came from SilverStrife's youtube video. Do review. Next chapter in who knows how long. 


	2. My sitar

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-Hutala Hutala Hutala Hey-" 

"Uh, Star..."

"Yeah Zexy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, sweeping the floor..." The girl held up with broom. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail to stay out of her face and her green-brown eyes. Her red shirt matched the color of the streak in her hair. when she walked, her long black skirt swished.

"No, I mean, the song."

"Oh. Uh... Well... That's an interesting story, actually..." She bit her lip.

"Try me." He leaned back on the wall.

"Well," she began, sweeping a certain place in the floor, "I was just minding my own business, when, suddenly, I realized I had to sing, and..."

"And?"

"You'll see."

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Then she looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey   
Playing my sitar everyday  
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho   
Won't stop playing, no no no!"

He blinked. Then blinked again. Still, he wasn't sure what was going on before his own eyes. She was singing and dancing about the room with the broom as her partner.

"Faster and faster fast it goes   
Playing the sitar with my toes  
Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh   
Oheyoh!

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh!"

"I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh!"

To his shock, now Demyx was in here, and the song became a duet.

"I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go!

Hutala Hutala Hutala Hey   
Play my sitar night and day   
Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho   
Connect it to my stereo   
Faster and faster fast it goes   
Playing the sitar with my toes   
Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh   
Oheyoh!"

By now, they were joined by most of the members of the house. Only Axel was missing. And soon enough, his chakram made its appearence.

"DEMYX! SHUT UP!"

The others just blinked. Yes, seven people, it was a big house. Anyway, they each responded in the same way.

"What...?" Then they looked around at Zexion. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go!"

Axel had heard enough. He stormed in, managed to get his chakram out of the wall, and got ready to kill Demyx. He knew he'd have to pay for this, because the first rule in the house was 'don't kill anyone in the house'. But maybe she would understand-

"What-" He dropped his weapons disbelievingly. Not only Demyx, but her too? Had they lost their minds?

Well, Demyx he was pretty sure of, but not her. Sure, she had alot of names to have to remember, but that shouldn't make a person turn to the insane side.

"Faster and faster fast it goes   
Faster and faster fast it goes   
Faster and faster fast it goes   
Playing the sitar with my toes   
Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh!"

"Make it stop!" Poor Roxas was the first of them to crack. He clutched at his head.

"I hate to say it, but this is a little out of control."

"You stop it then."

"Why me!?"

"You're the one who said it!"

"I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh

I like my sitar I like my sitar   
I play the sitar, sitar   
Wherever I go   
Oheyoh!"

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice when the two had stopped. It was sudden, like a light being turned on and off. Demyx walked out and she went back to her sweeping, as if nothing had happened. Zexion opened his mouth to speak.

"I told you." At the blink she got, she decided to explain. "I'm a captive of music, and the music is my captive."

She returned to her sweeping without another word. Zexion paused a moment. He simply shrugged.

"Want to go out for ice cream?"

"Sure! Coming, boys?" They didn't respond, still deep in their argument. "Oh well, more for us."

"Yeah." He smiled at her a moment. "More for us." He took her hand and they walked right past the others.


	3. Macarena

A/N: I put this is poetry format so I wouldn't have to have a non-spaced out story OR one that I had to space myself, so just **PRETEND** there's only one space in the song.

* * *

"Deja vu, didn't something like this belong in a song...?"

She slowly edged along the very difficultly small ledge. The song played through her head, and she could tell it wouldn't stop till she would sing it. As soon as she had gotten to a space of solid roof, she hummed and then began to sing.

"When I dance they call me macarena

and the boys they say that I'm buena

they all want me, they can't have me

So they all come and dance beside me

move with me jam with me

and if your good i take you home with me!"

She had her eyes closed and was dancing along with the music. Little did she know, this song saved her. A dark figure zipped past, inches away from her.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

Another dark thing swung on by, just as she swerved to the side.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

She stepped forward just in time to dodge a blue streak. She swayed in time and opened her eyes for this part.

"Now don't you worry 'bout my boy friend

the boy whose name is Nicorino, ha!

I don't want him, 'cause sent him

he was no good so I - hahaaaa!"

She bent over in fake laughter as one of the dark things zoomed right past again.

"Now, come on, what was I supposed to do?

He was outta town and his two friends were soooo fine..."

A new something came by, more slowly and carefully, but still was off in trying to catch her. It fell off the roof and landed in the bushes below with a dark figure.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

The determined blue streak had grabbed onto the side of the roof and now swung back up, accidentally misjudging the distance and flying off the other side to the same bush.

"Ha ha!

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

The final challenger, a dark shadow which was now accented by bright red, stood right by her and took a breath. This would be easy now... Right?

"Come and find me, my name is Macarena-" It tried to grab her arm, but ended up with a handful of air.

"always at the party,

´cause the chicos think I´m buena-" It kept stepping with her and seeming like a shadow of her, trying to catch her movements then catch her. It looked a bit funny, actually, to see that one swaying and twirling.

"come join me, dance with me

and all your fellows cat hello with me!" Almost got her...

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

It was forced to step back for space and out of shock. Had she ever danced this skillfully before? All the energy she had put into the dancing before had more than tripled.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

It backed up more, trying to take it in that she would ever dance so well, when its foot slipped and it became a captive of a tree branch.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

They all could still see her, so they were all equally impressed, until, that is, a ship flew by. It crashed into the ground and the door popped open, revealing the person they leasted wanted to see then. He made it to the top of the roof through a portal and watched as she danced to the last part of the song.

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai!"

She opened her eyes again, then blushed.

"Ah, you're back so soon..."

"Yeah, I had this feeling that I needed to come and find you..." He bit back a laugh. "Macarena."

She pushed him almost off the roof and turned. Then she saw them all.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Just laying around..." A muffled voice came from a bush, the shortest of the challengers. The other two, Demyx and Riku, nodded.

"Hanging out." Axel pulled at his sleeve with a semi-tangled hand.

"No, they were watching you." Roxas stepped from behind the door, holding a video camera. "I needed to do a project for a contest, and this was perfect." He pressed play and showed it to Adele and Zexion, but by some strange thought of an authoress and her love of anti-torture, I mean, some strange luck, it broke.

"...Can someone get me down now?" Axel had untangled everything but one strong branch holding the back of his outfit.

"Owwww, that's my head!" Sora squeaked and tried to get free from the branches.

"Sorry! You're the one who saw her in the first place!" Riku shoved off of his head and freed his left arm.

"...That was fun! Let's do it again!" Demyx happily sat in the bush, ignoring the other two.

"...So, what song is next?" Zexion darted his eyes back and forth to everyone.

"I don't know, but whatever it is... You're singing it!" Adele and Roxas pointed to him at the same time.

"...Joy."

"The good news is, Anna will make her appearence!" Adele looked to Axel for a second. He looked hopeful. "But she still doesn't love you. Sorry."

"She's freaky!" Roxas covered his face.

"Yeah, to you, because she is totally cru-"

"I told you to never trust a monkey! The end."

"DEMYX!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop... But I want-"

"You heard him, the end." Adele ends this chapter.


	4. Chihuahua

Zexion: (crosses arms) Alright, if I have to sing, I get to choose the song.  
Adele: But, I had one all picked out-  
Zexion: I AM NOT SINGING CHIHUAHUA!  
Adele:... (eyes tear up)  
Zexion: ... I didn't mean to yell-  
Demyx: Oh, look what you did!  
Sora: Don't worry, Luna, I'll sing it for you.  
Adele (Luna): (sniffle) Really?  
Sora: Really.  
Adele: Yay!  
Demyx: Hehe, this will be fun. Oh, go look it up on youtube! Type kingdom hearts - chihuahua and click the second one! 

Authoress: Ahem. Let's get on with the story. Anna, my- I mean, Adele's, bestest friend, has dark brown hair and brown eyes, is kinda short, and-  
Anna: HI ADELE! I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY YOUR NA-  
Authoress: Alrighty then, let's get on with this thing! (sweatdrop) Oh, bytheway, to my friend, you know who you are... Caps lock much? XD

* * *

"I'm bored." Adele sighed for the fiftieth time that day. Anna twitched.

"Yes, me too, but stop saying that."

Adele mouthed something to Axel. He smiled.

"What?"

Axel repeated what Adele did to Riku. He smiled too, and repeated it to Demyx who passed it to Sora.

"Oh, Chihuahua!"

Adele and Sora got up and went to the middle of the room, singing together.

"I'm walking in the street And the moon shines bright A little melody keeps feeling on my mind tonight I gotcha!  
It's the song about Chihuahua Yeah, that's cool alright!"

"Nooo!" Anna covered her ears. "Make it stop!"

"What's-" Roxas paused in the doorway and began to walk away, but Anna had caught sight of him.

"HI ROXAS!"

"Hello Anna..."

"It was fun   
And a life without sorrow   
Feels young  
And when you think about tomorrow  
Say YO!  
When you're about to freak out  
Just go and then shout it out loud!

Chihuahua here   
Chihuahua there   
Everybody wants it everywhere   
Sing it loud   
And life can be so easy!"

Sora and Adele joined hands and danced around the room while Axel and Riku and Demyx watched. Anna had forgotten them in the process of clinging onto Roxas' arm and pulling him in the room to dance.

"What can make you move, Chihuahua   
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua   
What can make you dance   
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you sing Chihuahua   
Take it and you win Chihuahua   
What can bring you joy   
Oh Chihuahua!"

Sora let go of Adele, knowing this was her favorite part, and she pushed between Roxas and Anna and danced by herself. The others joined in on the dancing.

"I'm driving in my car   
Looking for a parking space   
There it is my place someone else wins the race   
NO, I give up  
Today is not my day   
But then I take a deep breath and say:"

Adele grabbed on to Axel's hands and swung around with him. The others followed her lead to the best of their ability, Roxas immediately claiming the nearest person who was not Anna for a dance partner and getting Demyx as a result.

Anna joined next with Riku, getting as close as she could to Roxas and Demyx, but Roxas disappeared and Adele took his place. They had switched!

"Calm down   
When you're about to go crazy   
Turn around   
And feel as fresh as a daisy   
Just run   
Because it's time to go  
Have fun and let the whole world know!"

Adele broke away from her partner and went back to Sora so he wouldn't be left out. Anna got to Demyx, about to make a double switch and get to Roxas. Demyx beat her to it and swung her into Roxas so she was dancing with Axel and Roxas was dancing with Riku.

"Chihuahua here   
Chihuahua there   
Everybody wants it everywhere   
Sing it loud   
And life can be so easy  
Chihuahua!

What can make you move Chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua   
What can make you dance   
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you sing Chihuahua   
Take it and you win Chihuahua   
What can bring you joy   
Oh Chihuahua!"

Adele swung Sora at Anna who was forced to switch yet again. Adele grabbed on to Demyx. Roxas ended up with Axel again.

"Chihuahua-"

"Chihuahua-"

"Chihuahua!"

"Chihuahua!"

"Oh Chihuahua!"

Sora traded Anna to Riku and caught Adele's arm, pulling her from Demyx, who switched to Axel.

"What can make you move Chihuahua  
Can you feel the groove Chihuahua  
What can make you dance   
Oh Chihuahua!  
What can make you shout Chihuahua  
What it's all about Chihuahua   
What can bring you love   
Oh Chihuahua!"

They all collapsed to the floor from tiredness and laughter. All except Anna, who was still upset over not dancing with Roxas. Thanks to me, though- Um, I mean, thanks to... Uh, I got nothing... Anyways, Roxas got up and helped her up so she was happy the end.

* * *

Really, that's it. Leave a review on your way out. Next time, Zexion comes back... Got any song ideas for him? 


	5. Bumblebee

"Let me know what I've done wrong, when I've known this all along..." 

"Zexion, please don't sing that." Adele looked up from her book.

"But, it's stuck in my head."

"Please don't."

"But why?"

"Just don't."

He shrugged and went back to his own book.

"Go around a time or two, just to waste my time with-"

"Zexion, please, I am trying to read this book."

"Sorry."

"Tell me all that you've thrown away-"

"Zexion, PLEASE!" She got up and left the room.

"...I didn't think my singing was that bad."

* * *

"What am I supposed to sing? I don't know too many songs, the only ones I can remember are- oh no."

"Don't tell me." Roxas held up a hand.

"It's all your fault too." Zexion dropped his head to the table.

"Not really. You're the one who-"

"I know, I know, I brought it upon myself, now leave me."

"Dude, it's the kitchen, I'm hungry, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Well then don't follow me!" Zexion got up and left.

"...Emo boy."

* * *

"I want to skip my turn."

"No."

"But, Demyx has such a great song-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Are you even listening to me now?"

"NO."

"Ugh."

He slowly walked away, looking back over his shoulder twice just incase his girlfriend had changed her mind. She didn't look up until he was gone.

"Because I'm stealing your turn."

* * *

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh-"

Soft at first, then escalating in vocals and music.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh-"

They all found the source before long, perched on a tree branch with a cd player.

"Sweet little bumblebee

I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da

Sweet little bumblebee

More than just a fantasy

Doop e doop e doop da da

Doop e doop e doop da da-"

She swung off the branch and landed on her feet easily, making them wonder if she had practiced this.

"My heart skips a beat

When you walk in the room

I go boom boom boom

You go zoom zoom zoom-

You're my playboy, play-toy

My lover my friend

I wanna be with you

Until the end-"

She seemed to sing to each of them in turn, then as she sang the next part, added in some hand motions.

"I'd give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused baby can't you see

Please come and rescue me

Sweet little bumblebee

I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da-"

Demyx took her hands and danced around with her, always hyper and cheery.

"Sweet little bumblebee

More than just a fantasy

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da-"

Axel cut in, leaning down to her ear and whispering something to her, and she responded by spinning him until he was dizzy and then letting go so he fell over.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da-"

Roxas took the open position of dance partner, much to Anna's annoyance.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da

I start to cry when you walk out the door

You go bye bye bye, I go why why why

I'm so lonely and only waiting for you

To come back and tell me "I love you"-"

She spun him out too, just not letting him fall, and grabbed on to Zexion, who did not know how to dance. At all. She led him in a simple step, slowly adding more on.

"I'd give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused baby can't you see

Please come and rescue me-

Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Doop e doop e doo da da

Doop e doop e doo da da-"

The music coasted to an end after a few more loops, Axel still trying to get up without falling over, and Anna still staring at Roxas.

Well, Adele had stolen his turn.

"That's it. Go away." Adele waves you off and gets a few stares.

"Who are you talking to?"

"People who need to review. So... Review or the authoress will get all depressed again and kill off someone in a different story of hers. But, review and you might save a little girl."

"(She was gonig to kill a little girl?)"

"(I don't know, but it sounds more sad and vengeful, okay?) So quick, press the little button! It'll take only a few seconds and will save a non-existant life!"


	6. Girl next door

"Small town homecoming queen 

She's the star in this scene

There's no way to deny she's lovely-"

Adele sang under her breath as she took the orders to the chef. Anna sat nearby, drowning her sorrows in milkshake after milkshake.

'It's over. I hate him.'

Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly

"That witch..." She accidentally voiced this aloud. Adele paused, confronted by the boss, and looked a bit flustered. She walked over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go home."

"What happened?"

"Well..." 'the boss says you're scaring people...' "I'm off my shift and you look a bit gloomy."

Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

'Stupid Namine'... Stupid Roxas... Stupid life...' She kicked a rock in her path.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

"Don't hate her. She isn't trying to hurt you."

Anna met the eyes of her friend, rage in her eyes.

"I don't care. It's all her fault I'm miserable."

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing

"Listen to yourself." Adele wasn't moved by the level of Anna's tone.

"I'm done listening! I want to SAY something now!"

A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding

"I'm tired of this game! I want to leave it behind me, far far behind! As far as I'm concerned, she can HAVE him."

"Hm. Sounds like you do care if you're miserable."

"Don't analyze me!"

Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

"You don't hate him."

"I DO SO!" She had stopped now, glaring down at Adele despite the height difference. "I HATE HIM WITH ALL MY VERY** BEING**, FROM MY HEAD TO MY TOES _AND BACK AGAIN!_"

"Only someone with a huge crush can say something like that while they cry."

Anna put a hand to her face, and felt the warm teardrops.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

"What do you know anyway?"

"I know a lot about love. You're in deep. And denial."

"I'm NOT in denial!"

"Classic signs."

Her anger melted into a little puddle of despair.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

"This is so stupid. I hate life."

"Shh, emo girl. It'll be fine." At the disbelieving glance, she started to continue but was cut off.

"Roxas just said he hated me and wanted me to leave the planet, maybe this universe. It's hopeless."

"Trust me."

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands

As she looked up into her friend's eyes, Anna believed her. Adele was always so sure, even in the most hopeless situations, and even if she did get a bit egotistical at times... She kept her courage up.

They walked home together, chatting lightly about how that stain won't ever come out of this uniform and how tips were a great reason to be polite.

And for a moment, everything seemed normal.

I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

_Normal..._


End file.
